The present invention relates generally to an article of footwear and, more particularly, to a sports shoe with cleats.
Articles of footwear having cleats have previously been proposed. While conventional cleats generally help give sports shoes more grip, the cleats do not necessarily optimize propulsion while stabilizing the wearer's foot. Moreover, the cleats do not always provide stability and responsiveness while also moderating stud pressure. It would be advantageous for a sports shoe to have cleats that optimize propulsion during the first step of sprinting and provide stability and responsiveness while also moderating stud pressure during quick directional changes.